reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abigail Marston
For location I was thinking of writing "six feet under" instead of "captivity" Any input?Drogo 04:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if that's a joke or not, but I'll take it seriously just to be safe: No, the point of that section is to detail where she is when she was alive. Before she was at Beecher's Hope, she was held in captivity in an undisclosed location. The "Six Feet Under" bit is already covered under the Status section ("Deceased")--WouldYouKindly 05:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) =Cause of Death= I doubt whoever wrote this is sure she commited suicide. Where does it say that? And whoever wrote it misspelt "grief" (not greaf). Some one should take this out, I'm too much of a peasant. Already done, partner. EmceeGrath 08:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Thats definatly not Abigail. I might be wrong but it looks nothing like her Abigail ought to be a Central Character Maybe Abigail should be classified as a Central Character, since her kidnapping is the entire reason why John begins his quest to kill the members of his old gang. Anybody else think the same? :Nope, she shouldn't. She appears in very few missions and while she is the reason John is trying to bring down his former brothers-in-arms, she just doesn't play a big enough role in the game to be a central character. -XHobbes 14:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::If Abby rose to the Central Character tier, that would mean she, too, would be on Edgar Ross' list of people who needed to be eliminated. Clearly she did not because she was able to go home after being kidnapped, and additionally it would've been awkward to have Marston go after his own wife. ::So, no, she remains a Major Character - like all the mission-givers. ::I mean, really, is being a Major character that bad? ::At any rate, I recommend reading the preamble at the top of the Characters in Redemption page as it explains why the characters are in the tiers they're in... ::- JackFrost23 21:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) But Javier escuella is a central but he wasn't on ross's shit list. Say John wasn't married to Abigail. There would be no reason to kill his former brothers in arms, when Ross captured Abigail he had leverage over John. 05:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Play the game again, Javier WAS on Ross's hit list, as he was a member of Dutch's gang, and whether or not John was married wouldn't matter, they would've just taken someone else he cared for, like if he knew Bonnie before the whole story started, Ross would've taken her instead if John wasn't married to Abigail.Kornflakes89 19:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Angrier about What? Why do John gets angrier when someone mentions his wife's past rather than his own?--Tyraja (talk) 23:04, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Because he doesn't like to think about other men being with his wife(can you blame him?) and it's insulting her. -- Colton Marston.